


Инстинкт Сенджу

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Что у трезвого Сенджу на уме, с тем пьяный Сенджу лезет в окно к Учихе!





	Инстинкт Сенджу

Мадара проснулся, как обычно, рано. Потянулся, зевнул, открыл глаза — и тут же зажмурился, чувствуя на веках щекотку солнечных лучей. Это отлично бодрило, и он резко сел на футоне. За приоткрытым и опрометчиво не зашторенным окном простиралось пронзительно-голубое небо, обещая ясный день. Утреннее солнце заливало спальню лидера Учих золотистым светом, сверкало на многочисленных лезвиях развешанного по стенам и разложенного тут и там оружия.   
Мадара посмотрел вправо, привычно полюбовавшись отблесками на тщательно отполированном острие камы. Затем он посмотрел влево. Вздохнул. Увиденное зрелище тоже уже стало ему привычным.   
Откинув одеяло, Мадара выбрался из постели. Он обогнул опрокинутый навзничь столик, переступил через тянущуюся по полу штору и остановился у окна. От цветущей внизу во дворе сакуры струился волшебный аромат. Нежный и сладкий, он, казалось, накатывал волнами, сплетаясь с витавшим в комнате насыщенным духом вишнёвого вина.   
Над деревней висела та удивительная тишина, что присуща лишь самому раннему утру. Её нарушали разве что щебет птиц да похрапывание у Мадары за спиной.   
Несколько минут Мадара рассматривал сакуру, подсчитывая число сломанных в этот раз ветвей. Семь. Нет, восемь. И куча осыпавшихся на землю бело-розовых лепестков. Он обернулся и снова тяжело вздохнул, оглядывая Тобираму, крепко спящего в его постели.   
Вокруг ноги младшего Сенджу была обмотана штора, в руке он сжимал помятую ветку сакуры, а на губах плавала безмятежная полуулыбка.   
Мадара почувствовал, как внутри закручивается яростный поток чакры, поднимаясь всё выше, перехватывает горло, заполняет мозг и наконец взрывается багровым под веками. Нет, пора это заканчивать. Тут никакого терпения попросту не хватит. Сейчас он возьмёт гунбай и… и всё этой белобрысой сволочи выскажет!   
Мадара шагнул вперёд и уже открыл было рот, когда Тобирама заворочался, подгрёб к себе его подушку, уткнулся в неё лицом и снова мирно засопел.   
Сердце пропустило удар. Мадара резко выдохнул и на цыпочках вышел из спальни.   
Несмотря на ранний час, Изуна тоже не спал. Во-первых, потому что братья всегда вставали чуть свет, а во-вторых, потому что он вёл вверх по лестнице спотыкавшегося на каждой ступеньке Хашираму. Глава клана Сенджу имел крайне потрёпанный вид, но тем не менее лучился улыбкой.   
Мадара приподнял брови. Он почти привык к тому, что, напившись, оба Сенджу теряли выстроенный в подсознании веками вражды барьер и отправлялись прямиком туда, куда стремились их сердца. То есть в дом Учих. А поскольку выпить старший Сенджу любил, к чему активно приучал и младшего, Мадара уже забыл, когда в последний раз просыпался посреди ночи не от того, что в окно его комнаты лез Тобирама — с охапкой ближайшей растительности и поцелуями. Увы, при таком опьянении поцелуи редко попадали в цель, а наутро Сенджу ничего упорно не помнил. Или же — делал вид.   
Насколько Мадара знал, у Изуны с Хаширамой была примерно та же история.   
— Доброй ночи, Мадара, — радостно выдал Хаширама абсолютно трезвым голосом, какой бывает только у очень пьяных людей.   
— Утра, — поправил Мадара друга детства, невольно отворачиваясь от густой волны перегара. — Ты что, всё же выкинул его в окно? — с любопытством спросил он у брата. — И, похоже, не один раз.   
Если так, он ни единым словом не упрекнёт Изуну. Его самого давно преследовало подобное желание. Правда, в отношении другого Сенджу, но это уже детали.   
— Если бы, — мрачно ответил Изуна. — Просто это… счастье вчера так набралось, что всю ночь не могло то ли добраться до моего окна, то ли найти само окно. Пришлось помочь. Мне дерево уже стало жаль, — добавил он, будто оправдываясь.   
Мадара подумал и нехотя кивнул. Дерево и правда было жаль. Ему сегодня предстояла встреча с послами даймё и участие в совете старейшин.   
Изуна зашагал дальше, таща за собой — на себе — Хашираму. Пока Хокаге Конохи ещё пребывал в состоянии безоблачного счастья, но в ближайшее время ему предстояло вернуться к суровой реальности.   
Сам Мадара, напротив, спустился вниз, на кухню. Сушёные грибы заканчивались, стружки тунца оставалось лишь на донышке, но овощей и риса было в достатке — на завтрак должно хватить. Он как раз заваривал чай, когда мимо кухни попытался незаметно прокрасться Тобирама.   
— Заблудился? — ехидно осведомился Мадара в старавшуюся казаться как можно незаметнее широкую спину.   
— Нет, — буркнул Тобирама.   
— Я рад. Шиноби, который не ориентируется в доме после десятого визита, редкость даже для Сенджу. Заходи.   
Тобирама неохотно вошёл и, старательно глядя в пол, присел у стола. На опухшем лице застыло воинственно невозмутимое выражение, отчаянно не сочетающееся с горящими щеками.   
Мадара поставил перед незваным гостем чашку зелёного чая с имбирём и тарелку горячего бульона. Не слишком изысканное угощение, зато от похмелья помогает прекрасно. Проверено неоднократно. На этом самом госте.   
Тобирама едва заметно поморщился при взгляде на бульон, однако, выпив две чашки чая, всё-таки придвинул к себе тарелку. Он ел, по-прежнему не поднимая головы. Закончив, привычным жестом достал из поясной сумки флакончик и отпил из него.   
— Спасибо. Я пойду, — Тобирама спрятал противоядие и незаметно — в его представлении — покосился на Мадару. — Знаешь, я тут хотел сказать… Ты передай Хашираме, что у него сегодня послы из столицы. И сам не забудь.   
— Я-то провалами в памяти не страдаю, — фыркнул Мадара, может быть, несколько резче, чем собирался. Но, в конце концов, он — не дерево!  
Тобирама ничего не ответил, предприняв очередную попытку слиться со стеной. Хотя у него снова не получилось, теперь Мадара не стал его останавливать.   
Однако, когда Тобирама вышел, на столе возле его места осталась лежать пригоршня сакуры, слегка увядшей, но всё ещё сохранявшей свой нежный запах. И Мадара понял, что не слышит удаляющихся шагов.


End file.
